


Quiet Time

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Shawn and Hunter discuss spending time together.





	Quiet Time

“I just can't believe you're not going to be there anymore. It's weird think about it, going back to Raw without you, no more DX, no more quickies in the dressing room before a match.” Hunter mused, fingers carding through Shawn's hair.

“I know, honey, I know. It's nice though, not having to worry about if my back can hold up for this match or that one, not having to deal with the newbies who are getting more and more arrogant, and just being able to relax.” Shawn sighed, tracing random patterns on Hunter's chest with a finger tip.

“I'll miss you when I'm on the road, not having you there all the time, not sharing the hotel rooms together anymore.” Hunter was pouting.

“Baby, it's going to be okay. I'll miss you too and of course I'll miss wrestling. I mean, it's been such an integral part of who I've been for so long that sometimes it's hard to separate HBK from Shawn. It'll be okay, I promise.” Shawn soothed his lover.

“You know, I'm kinda glad I'm injured right now. Not really glad that I got injured again, stupid quads, but because I get to spend time with you without having to rush off in the morning to play a house show, you know? It's nice.” Hunter tugged Shawn more firmly into his embrace.

“I know. It's sweet that you think so too, though I prefer you uninjured. So don't be going out and getting hurt just because you want to spend time with me, darlin'.” Shawn scolded lightly.

“Trust me, I won't. This hurts way too much.” Hunter shifted his leg and hissed in pain.

Shawn eyed him in concern, but let it go when Hunter settled down again, the lines of pain smoothing from his brow.

“Let's get some sleep, okay babe?” Shawn yawned.

“Good idea. Night, love you.” Hunter managed through a yawn of his own.

“Love you too. Good night.” Shawn settled against Hunter and they both drifted off, relishing in the feel of the other's arms around them.


End file.
